


4/3

by camelyas



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, sigklug focus, you never know what else will happen tho :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelyas/pseuds/camelyas
Summary: Naturally, in order to get up, one must have fallen down in the first place. The number of times you fall should be equivalent to the number of times you rise - unless, of course, you give up.Or, Klug stumbles and trips his way through life - whether literal or metaphorical.





	4/3

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written in 3000 years. yell at me @dapporock twitter

The first time Klug fell over was in the literal sense was in his classroom. It was yet another uneventful day in Primp, what with everyone anticipating the summer. May was simply a hurdle before June, the last dwindling month before school’s end. 

He had oh-so-graciously offered himself to Ms. Accord’s request of passing out test papers, placing them face down on his peers’ desks (after peeking at the grade, of course - Raffina got a 70, serves her right). The brown-haired boy moved in a winding line through the rows of desks - oh, that big bag, that’s Amitie’s desk for sure - pick up a test, place it, walk on. Simple enough process, simple clerical work for such an amazing student such as himself!

The scores were, shockingly enough, not horrible. Perhaps it was from the aid of himself and Ringo during their tutoring club hours that everyone’s grades were taken up a notch? Mentally patting himself on the back, Klug set down Lidelle’s paper, and then taking…

_ What?!_

_A 40 PERCENT?!_

  
_And the name was illegible at that! Who in the world could this test belong to?_

  
There were spots of ink scattered around the paper, like someone had been pressing their pen too hard. Swirls were doodled in the corner - not like Ms. Accord docked anyone for doodling, but that was beside the point. If it was anyone in this class who would hesitate while writing and doodle absentmindedly… It wasn’t Amitie, he already gave her his paper. He had just passed Lidelle’s paper to her, and Tarutaru was in another room, making up the test. There was only suspect left, Klug concurred, and it was…

“Oh, glasses.” Sig had returned from… wherever he was, and was standing squarely in front of him. “Wanna move? That desk, it’s…” he trailed off.

It was Sig, the boy who could miraculously fall asleep with those mysterious eyes open. The boy who had once accidentally tore a book apart with just one hand because he didn’t understand his own power. The boy who made his stomach flutter with butterflies, whatever that meant. Sig, his assigned student for tutoring club, who had the sporadic habit of using Klug’s shoulder as a pillow. 

“Ah!” Klug plummeted back into reality as he felt something pointy poke his hand hovering above his test stack. It was Sig, holding onto his hand like it was nothing, grabbing his test to revel in his 40% grade. “Sig! You don’t just take stuff!” he exclaimed, but didn’t do anything to act on it. Klug just watched Sig shuffle into his desk chair and stare up at him with those curious eyes, as if he might transform into a Fever Bird in front of his eyes or something ridiculous like that.

No matter to think about Sig. Finals were coming up, and so Klug took a huffed step forward, his shiny brown shoes hitting the desk leg. His head hit the floor next, and an “OHOHOHO~” resounded through the classroom, echoed by some snickers and the sound of a desk chair screeching across the hardwood.

“Do you need help, Glasses?” The same pointy red hand grasped his hand once more, and Klug was pulled up anyways without his input.

**1 RISE 1 / FALL**


End file.
